


Titus puts Damian in his Place

by MattEros



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cum In Ass, Cum on Feet, Dog - Freeform, Feet Licking, First Time, Implied Damian Wayne/Dick Grayson, Knotting, M/M, Massive Dog Nuts, Shameless Smut, Toe Licking, Underage Bestiality, bare feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattEros/pseuds/MattEros
Summary: This has underage boy and dog sex. You've been warned. If you don't like it don't read it.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Titus (DCU), Titus (DCU)/Damian Wayne, Titus | Damian Wayne's Dog & Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Titus puts Damian in his Place

The warm water from the shower running down Damian's naked body felt amazing after patrol in the frigid cold Gotham air. He soaped himself up and washed all over, getting every inch of his body clean. Using his soapy hands to clean between his cheeks and get his pert ass squeaky clean. He even made sure to massage around his hole quite well; never having been with anyone, it still seemed like something he should do if the chance ever presented itself. He had his eyes on Grayson for a while now, and wanted to be ready, just in case.

Rinsed off and stepping out of the shower, Damian made his way into his bedroom where he kept a towel to dry off. He kind of liked the feel of walking around naked even though he was dripping water everywhere. When he entered the bedroom, Titus perked up from his bed and trotted over to see his boy. Damian greeted Titus with a pat on the head, to which Titus responded by licking some of the water off his body. "That tickles, Titus!" chuckled Damian, as he squirmed away from his dog. Titus kept lapping at his skin, and grazing one of his ass cheeks with his tongue, continued after the boy while he squirmed and walked away. Staying persistent however, Titus really went after Damian and wedged his maw in between his cheeks and forcefully lapped at Damian's hole.

This really got Damian's attention and caused him to turn around to face Titus, to stop the intrusion, earning his dangley bits a rough lick as well. That just about made Damian jump out of his skin. Damian scolded Titus, "Bad boy! Don't poke your nose where you're not supposed to! That's off limits, boy." Titus didn't like Damian's tone and gave a little bit of a growl towards him. Damian didn't like that at all. Titus was a huge dog and his head was at the height of Damian's pecs if Titus was sitting down. Damian tried to assert more dominance, to not let Titus get any more ideas about the pecking order, but Titus wasn't having it. He jumped up at Damian, knocking the much smaller boy to the ground with his paws.

Damian caught himself on his hands and knees, but Titus was immediately on him. His massive jaws were holding onto Damian's neck, as he let out a vicious sounding growl that sent chills down Damian's spine. That's when Damian felt it. Titus really was massive, in more ways than one. He felt a hot, wet, thick object poking around his rear and realized what was about to happen. Titus had his front paws in a death grip around his waist and there was no way he was strong enough to break free. What felt like the thick end of a bat was poking at his hole and the presence of his dog's dick was not something he could just ignore and pretend wasn't there. It WAS there and it was smashing at his entrance, but struggling to find purchase. It was just too thick.

Titus' angry, red, veiny cock was spurting pre all over Damian's ass, mixing with the moisture from the shower, to help lubricate this difficult entrance. Titus was pulling Damian's hips back hard into his thrusts, as his giant dog dick slipped back and forth over Damian's too small hole. "Titus, please stop! Ow! You're hurting me! Let me go!" Damian pleaded. "Fuck! You're trying to fuck me! This is so wrong! Ugh, it's so slimy!" He continued, disgusted with the situation he found himself in. Every now and then a well placed thrust, mixed with the power of his paws pulling him back onto his engorged penis, would land right center on his hole and threaten to wedge it open just a hair.

After a while, Damian's slick hole couldn't keep up its resistance much longer and was no match for the strength of the dog. Titus felt the next thrust breach just inside his soon to be bitch and Damian let out a pained groan. "Ouch! You stupid dog, that fucking hurts!" Damian was getting scared now, he knew this wasn't going to end well, but it already hurt and hadn't even fully gotten inside him yet. The next thrust made it just far enough inside where Titus knew he had him. With all his strength, Titus forced the rest of his dick fully inside his bitch. Damian let out a scream as he felt how long Titus actually was. It felt like he had three feet of dog cock up his ass and it felt about four feet thick!

Titus immediately withdrew and hammered back in again, forcing his hips flush up against Damian's. Damian could feel Titus' sheath kissing his puckered hole as he was forced to take everything Titus could give him. Titus picked up speed and really jackhammered into the young boy, much to his pleasure and Damian's displeasure. Damian was already in so much pain but he could swear it felt like Titus was getting bigger. Long. Thicker. Hotter.

The sound of Titus' loud panting in Damian's ear wasn't enough to drown out the sound of the knock of flesh on flesh. Titus' massive dog nuts were slamming into Damian's much smaller ones and Damian could feel the stickiness of them peel back every time Titus withdrew to slam back in. Titus' nuts pounding into his just added one more painful thing that was driving Damian mad. Then a particularly sharp jab hit something inside Damian, which sent a bolt of lightning through him. Whatever that was, it went straight to his own flaccid cock. After repeated stabs into that spot, Damian found himself to be fully hard and almost painfully so! "Fuck, what are you doing to me? Ugh I must be sick, getting hard to my dog fucking the shit out of me." Damian groaned, unable to fully grasp what was happening to him. Titus' fur sticking to Damian's wet skin from the shower only managing to further make him uncomfortable.

The more Titus slammed into him, the more his own cock started to leak and jump in time with the painful thrusts. Titus' balls smacking his own helping to churn his nuts. Eventually it started to feel amazing having his hole stimulated and his prostate punished. He couldn't hold back his own pleasure for too much longer. "Fuck, you're going to make me cum! What's wrong with me!? You're so thick, Titus. FUUUucckkk!" Damian's orgasm slammed into him as he splashed his own seed onto the floor. Four, five, six, seven, eight spurts from his cock and the stimulation wasn't stopping. "Fuck, boy! I can't stand it, I'm too sensitive now! You're just too damn big, boy" Damian complained as he collapsed his upper body to the floor, as Titus held his hips high in the air, fucking his brains out with long strokes. Damian could feel every inch of that thick dog meat sliding in and out of him.

That's when he felt something even thicker start to smash into his unprepared hole. Titus seemed very intent on forcing this ball of flesh inside him. "Oh, fuck! Is that your knot? Fuck, fuck, FUCK! You're too big already! That's going to rip me apart!" Damian panicked, but Titus didn't care. He was showing his bitch his place and his knot was going wherever he wanted it to go inside his bitch. Another thrust and hard pull of his hips and the unformed knot popped in audibly inside Damian and he let out a wail as his hole tightened and constricted around the base of his knot.

Titus only picked up speed now that he was fully inside his boy. Only moving a couple of inches in and out now that his knot had breached Damian's resistant hole. The too thick dick only continued to swell and Damian just couldn't handle it. It was too big before and now it was just obscene. But there was nothing he could do! He had to just lay there and take it. There was no way it was going to come back out now, especially with Titus' thick knot keeping him stuck and tied to him. Titus just kept growing and growing. Damian's hole was fluttering around Titus' knot and Titus was on cloud nine with his boy gripping him so tight. Titus was surely not going to let this be a one time thing!

Damian was constantly moaning and groaning in pain now. Breathing as if he were about to give birth. And if Titus could have his way, Damian would definitely be having his pups after this. Titus' knot was still growing and must have been the size of a grapefruit. It was now crushing Damian's prostate with just he shear size of it and Damian slowly started to get hard again. He was in so much pain, but it was still having an effect on him. A strange mix of pain and pleasure, and he was still disgusted, but it was feeling too good. He got harder and harder, but it felt like he couldn't break over the edge and cum.

That's when Titus had reached his full size and began to unload his molten hot cum into Damian's ass. Damian felt the pulsing and forceful jets of his dog's cum inside his ass and the extra stimulation over his prostate by the throbbing dog knot sent him over the edge. That's the hardest Damian had ever cum in his life. He was still slightly repulsed by the fact that an animal was using him as a cum dump and that he was getting off on it, but it just felt too good. With each pulse shooting from his own cock, Damian's hole gripped onto Titus' pulsing member and Titus just loved that. Having something big in his ass as he came and feeling his own ass gripping his dog's dick while he came was quite the new experience for Damian. And that's when Titus turned to jump off his back. The pain was just unfathomable. In the middle of an intense orgasm and to have that kind of pain was too much all at once. Damian blacked out from it. When he came to, he found himself ass to ass with Titus, and there was a painful, hard pulling sensation on the inside of his ass.

Titus was still unloading into him well after Damian regained consciousness. Damian thought it would never end. The constant pulsing right on his prostate never allowed him to go fully soft and he was slowly milking his own dick now, clenching and unclenching his hole around Titus, effectively milking his dog's cock. Much to Damian's dismay, Titus began to take a few steps forward. He had to follow him on his hands and knees to keep the pain down to a minimum. This went on for a while. Titus walking a few feet, and then stopping. A few feet, and then stop. Titus was effectively walking Damian around his room, further solidifying Damian was his bitch and he had to do whatever Titus' knot forced him to do.

What felt like over an hour later, and probably was over at least forty five minutes, Damian felt Titus' huge dick start to shrink. This was a good thing, because he felt how much cum was inside him and it even made his belly swell slightly. Titus definitely was trying to impregnate the boy. The shrinking happened more rapidly and and soon there was a pop as the knot came out followed by what felt like a mile of Titus' shaft. After every thing else, the pain from the knot popping out, while it still hurt, was not that bad. Damian tried to clench his hole shut so he wouldn't make a mess, but there was an obscene amount of cum already cascading down his thighs. He was a sight to see.

Now that the massive intrusion was out of him, Damian felt empty. And now that he was not in pain, the fact that he had just been fucked hard and had all this cum inside him started to get him horny even though he already came quite a few times. While Titus licked away at himself in the corner of the room, Damian stood up and started stroking his cock as more of Titus' seed trickled down the inside of his legs. Soon he was standing in a puddle of the sticky liquid and furiously beating off. Feeling Titus' cum on his feet and between his toes, Damian sat down in the puddle and licked some of the dog cum off his feet. He began sucking his own toes and that got him really hard thinking about Grayson licking his feet and sucking on his toes. He got a good taste of what Titus' cum tasted like and thought it wasn't that bad. Cum is cum he thought, and even though he was disgusted before, now he was horny enough for it to turn him on. Still sitting he went back to jacking his dick and finally went over the edge and came all over his feet, mixing his cum with Titus'. Damian licked his hot feet clean of his own cum and between his toes then stood up.

"Thanks, Titus. Now I need another shower! But first I have to get all your cum out of me!" Damian said, while rubbing his toned and protruding belly. As much pain as he found himself in this evening, Damian thought he might not be able to resist the temptation of having a repeat performance. Those were his thoughts as he stepped into the shower and found himself getting aroused at the thought of what just happened.


End file.
